1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector provided with an illumination device including a solid-state light source for generating excitation light and a fluorescence generation section for generating a fluorescence from the excitation light and for generating illumination light, a light modulation device for modulating the illumination light from the illumination device in accordance with image information, and a projection optical system for projecting the light from the light modulation device (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-327361). According to the projector of the related art, it becomes possible to project a desired high-luminescent color image using a plurality of solid-state light sources for generating the excitation light with a specific wavelength.
However, in the related art projector, since all of the colored lights used in the projector are generated by generating the fluorescence from the excitation light, the thermal load applied to the fluorescent layer is large, which causes a problem that it is difficult to achieve further high-luminance projection.